Pasión de verano
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: Las clases han terminado y empieza el verano... Nuestros protagonistas se irán a París de vacaciones y es ahí donde empieza toda su aventura... Risas, amores, desamores, amistad y mil locuras en este nuevo fic -Capítulo 9-
1. Capítulo 1

**"PASIÓN DE VERANO"**

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

- Qué bien chicas, por fin acabamos el instituto, ya no veía la hora de poder acabar este curso y empezase el verano.  
- Ay Vane, tú siempre pensando en las vacaciones. Pero tienes razón lo bueno es que todas pasamos y empezaremos una nueva vida, quizás seguiremos cada uno nuestro camino por separado.  
- Sí Esther, eso es lo más seguro, no creo que ninguna coincidamos en lo mismo pero siempre seguiremos siendo amigas y aunque no nos veamos todos los días no perderemos contacto, ¿verdad? –habló Silvia.  
- Vamos chicas, no pasa nada, no hay que ponerse triste. Estoy de acuerdo con vosotras pero como dice Vane es verano y hay que disfrutarlo –sonrió contenta Isabella.

Era una soleada tarde en la ciudad de Tokyo. Cuatro amigas se encontraban a la salida del instituto el último día de clases.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Wendy? –preguntó de repente Vanessa.

Nadie sabía de ella, hasta que de pronto vieron llegar a la chica, quien corría junto a ellas de lo más agitada.

- ¿Pero porqué te tardaste tanto Wendy? –le cuestionó Vanessa. - Ay no, no me digas que… no… otra vez no… no tendrás vergüenza –se tapaba la cara con su mano derecha en señal de resignación.  
- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Lo que pasa es que no os atrevéis ni siquiera a acercaros allá, si lo hicierais veríais que bien os lo pasabais ¿verdad Esther?  
- Bueno… este… –la aludida no sabía qué hacer.  
- No hermanita, ¿tú también? Vaya que par de pervertidas.  
- Ay por favor Vanessa, no vengas con esas. Ya verías tú si repetías o no, pero como no te atreves tú te lo pierdes –comentó la chica que había llegado tarde.  
- ¿De qué habláis chicas? –se metió Isabella.  
- Ni quieras saber –le respondió la más joven del grupo.  
- ¿Y porqué no? No veo nada de malo en lo que hago.  
- ¿Nada de malo? Qué descaro. Vaya, así que tú y Esther sí que lo hicisteis… Bueno chicas solo os aviso que como se enteren os meteréis en un gran lío.  
- No seas aguafiestas amiga, además hoy fue el último día de clase y no lo podría hacer otra vez –y la chica más traviesa les guiñó el ojo a todas y empezó a correr y a saltar de alegría. - ¿Lo podéis imaginar? El último día de clasessss…

Las cinco amigas se fueron para sus casas contentas. Ninguna de ellas se parecía mucho en su forma de ser, pero aún así eran muy buenas amigas entre ellas.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Esther y Vanessa eran hermanas. La más pequeña, Vanessa era bastante tímida, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, rizado y de color negro como su madre y ojos azules oscuros como su abuela paterna; mientras que Esther era una chica más alocada, físicamente tenía el cabello que le llegaba hasta el hombro, de color rojizo como su abuela paterna y los ojos castaños como su padre.

Pero aunque eran distintas en algunas cosas, también tenían sus cosas en común: siempre se ayudaban en todo cuando la otra lo necesitaba, se apoyaban mutuamente, y eran las mejores amigas que alguien se puede imaginar.

En cuestión de amores, eran muy diferentes también. Esther había tenido bastantes novios, a diferencia de su hermana Vanessa que nunca tuvo, quizás porque no le interesaba y porque no trataba con los chicos de su edad; aunque su hermana le insistía en conocer chicos, ella siempre le respondía lo mismo: "Yo nunca me voy a enamorar". Pero su hermana sabía que eso no era cierto. La pequeña llevaba años enamorada de un chico, aunque intentaba esconderlo ella sabía de quién se trataba pero no estaba segura que justamente ese chico le convenía a su hermana. Lo conocía, era un buen muchacho pero conocía a su hermana y no quería verla sufrir. Le gustaba la idea de ellos dos como pareja y sabía que su hermana nunca había estado tan interesada en un chico como lo estaba de ese, o mejor dicho: era la primera vez que le interesaba alguno. Y tenía miedo por ella porque veía que Vanessa era mujer de enamorarse solo una vez y con todo el corazón y no quería que fuesen a lastimarla, para eso era la hermana mayor, para cuidarla.

. . . . . . . . . .

Silvia era la más calmada del grupo y la segunda mayor. Vive con sus padres y sus hermanos. En cuestión de amor pues sí estuvo enamorada, pero solo una vez; sin embargo el chico se lió con la que ella creía que era su mejor amiga. Desde que llegó al instituto tenía una gran amiga, era su mejor amiga desde que se conocieron. Pero un día cuando ella iba de compras con su madre la vio a ella y a su novio besándose. Eso le había dolido mucho, tanto que no volvió a confiar en ningún chico, y lo que es peor: nunca volvió a confiar en ninguna amiga más hasta que conoció el grupo de las chicas formado por Vane, Esther, Isabella y Wendy. Al principio dudaba y no se abría a las personas, hasta que con el paso del tiempo, la gran amistad que sentían las unas por las otras acabó ganando su entera confianza y desde ese momento formaron un gran grupo. Pudo volver a confiar en la amistad pero no en el amor. Nunca más volvió a enamorarse de nadie. Aún le dolía y el corazón no lograba sanar del todo.

Esther, intentó que ella se volviese a enamorar de alguien más, pero fue en vano porque Silvia se negó a sí misma volver a confiar en nadie más.

. . . . . . . . . .

Isabella es la más normal, por así decirlo, de las cinco. Es decidida y orgullosa, le cuesta pedir disculpas pero si es necesario lo hace sin problemas. Lo que más le gusta es la música y la naturaleza.

Se lo pasa de vicio con su grupo de amigas, congenió al instante con ellas nada más conocerlas; intenta pasar de las locuras que hacen, pero a veces esas locuras son demasiado como para poder escaparse.

Sobre amores… Nunca lo ha dicho, pero está enamorada de alguien muy cercano a ella y a las chicas.

Su cabello es negro y ondulado hasta la cintura y sus ojos son grises.

. . . . . . . . . .

Y la quinta chica que forma el grupo se llama Wendy. Una muchacha de lo más loca y pervertida pero es una gran amiga, haría cualquier cosa por las personas que más quiere. Sus padres están separados, pero ella y su hermano mayor viven con su padre. Su hermano había sido novio de Esther, cosa que le encantaba a Wendy ya que le gustaba la idea de que una de sus amigas fuese su cuñada. Sobre amores, pues… sus novios no le duraban más de una o dos semanas porque se acababa aburriendo, pero no solo por eso, sino porque era y es una chica muy enamoradiza. Nunca había sufrido por amor porque siempre se lo tomaba todo a broma.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**... NOTAS DE AUTORA ...**

_Un nuevo fic que subo a esta web ^^_

_En este capítulo no sale ninguno de los personajes de CT pero en el siguiente ya sí =)_

_Una pequeña explicación: Este fic tiene 5 años que lo he empezado xD ha pasado por muchos cambios hasta hoy que lo quise subir por fin después de tanto tiempo. En este primer capítulo conocemos un poquito a las chicas protagonistas del fic...ya en los siguientes empezarán las aventuras y desventuras de los personajes jajaja._

_Esther, es mi amiga-hermana._  
_Vanessa, es mi personaje._  
_Isabella, es un personaje de Yuri Sakagami._  
_Wendy, es una amiga mía, pero no forma parte del fandom de CT._  
_Silvia, es un personaje de mi amiga Silvita Misaki._

_Cualquier comentario, no dudéis en escribir un review =)_


	2. Capítulo 2

**"PASIÓN DE VERANO"**

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

Las cinco amigas se encontraban al día siguiente en el campo de fútbol del instituto donde entrenaban los chicos, compañeros de clase.

- Ay chicas, ¿qué podríamos hacer este verano? Es el último que pasaremos juntos, lo más probable –decía Isabella.  
- Pues no sé, a mí me gustaría que hiciéramos algo grande, estoy de acuerdo con Isa, es el último año juntas.

Las muchachas seguían pensando en alguna solución para las vacaciones, y en eso llegaban los muchachos después del entrenamiento.

- Ey chicas, ¿qué hacéis por aquí?  
- No mucho Ken, estamos pensando qué es lo que podríamos hacer para este verano. Queríamos hacer algo que no olvidásemos, algo especial, ¿vosotros también os apuntáis?  
- No Vane, yo no puedo, yo iré con mis padres de viaje. Si no fuese por eso claro que me apuntaba con mucho gusto, preciosa.  
- Oye Ken, ¡qué cosas dices! –se sonrojó la más peque. - Es una pena que no puedas; pero tampoco tenemos idea de lo que haremos.  
- Es cierto, eres preciosa –le volvió a decir al oído un poco más bajo. - Y más pena me da a mí por estar todo el verano sin verte.  
- _Tierra, trágame_ –pensaba la muchacha. Era una situación por demás incómoda, delante de sus amigas y compañeros de clase.  
- ¿Y tú Takeshi te apuntas? –preguntó Esther intentando ayudarla.  
- _Gracias hermana_ –se decía mentalmente Vanessa cuando vio que Ken se separó un poco de ella.  
- Puede que sí, depende de lo que haríamos.  
- Bien. Ey, Hyuga ¿y tú qué? ¿Te apetece?

Cuando su hermana le preguntó a Kojiro, Vanessa se puso algo nerviosa, pareciera que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, pero por suerte Ken estaba a su lado y pudo cogerla por la cintura.

- ¿Te pasa algo, pequeña? ¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó cariñosamente el portero del equipo.  
- Sí, estoy muy bien gracias. Y no me vuelvas a llamar otra vez pequeña –se le notaba la voz irritada pero eso hacía que no se notase su nerviosismo.  
- Y bien, regresando a la pregunta de antes ¿qué Kojiro, querrías o no? –volvió a decir Esther, ella sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba a su hermanita.  
- Sí, ¿porqué no? Es el último año juntos y habrá que aprovechar –le contestó.  
- Jejeje, eso era lo mismo que les decía yo antes a las chicas –decía divertida Isabella. - Sólo faltas tú Kazuki, tú también te apuntas, ¿verdad?  
- Sí claro, por supuesto.  
- Vaya entonces todos irán a hacer algo especial menos yo. Y las ganas que tenía de pasarlo contigo, mi niña - se volvió a dirigir a Vanessa.  
- ¿Pero quieres parar de decir tonterías? –le decía enfadada.  
- Ay, enserio Ken, yo no sé como te has vuelto tan cursi de un tiempo para acá.  
- Estimado amigo y capitán, así también te sentirás tú cuando llegues a enamorarte alguna vez.  
- ¿Enamorarme yo? Bah, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar que estar enamorado de alguna chica.  
- Ay ay Hyuga, no digas de esta agua no beberé –le contestó la mayor del grupo. - Algún día te vas a tragar todas esas palabras que acabas de decir.  
- ¡JA! –esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.  
- Ey capitán, ¿a dónde vas? –le gritó Takeshi cuando lo vio dirigirse a la salida y no a los vestuarios como siempre. Parecía que no lo escuchó porque ni siquiera se había girado a mirarlo.  
- Me parece que no va a ducharse más en las instalaciones del instituto.  
- ¿Porqué lo dices Ken? –preguntó interesada Esther.  
- Es que ayer me comentó que sentía que alguien nos observaba cuando nos vestíamos. Pero no sé cuanto sea cierto eso –y se encogió de hombros.  
- Vaya, no sé como puede haber gente tan pervertida –dijo como si nada Wendy.  
- Sí, ¿verdad? ¡Qué gente! –respondía sarcásticamente Vanessa al comentario de su amiga.  
- ¿Porqué lo decías? ¿Sabéis algo? –preguntó interesado el "karate keeper".  
- Qué bah, si lo decimos es porque alguien habrá que haga esas guarradas, digo por lo de que vuestro capitán se siente así.  
- No creas Vane, si yo no lo sentí. ¿Vosotros muchachos? –preguntaba a Takeshi y a Kazuki, ellos negaron con la cabeza. - Pues sigo sin entender porqué lo dijo, ya que nadie lo comentó, solo él.  
- Psss, pues ni idea –decía Wendy, intentando aguantarse las ganas que tenía de reírse a carcajadas.  
- Ey chicos, acabo de pensar algo.  
- Vaya, el Wakas pensando, ufff, esto es un milagro.  
- Muy chistosita Silvia, je je je. Bueno, ahora enserio ¿qué tal si esta noche vamos a celebrar algo?  
- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué se te ocurre a ti? –preguntó Silvia.  
- Bueno, pues yo tengo tantas cosas por las que celebrar… Cualquier excusa es buena para estar junto a la chica más hermosa de la escuela Toho.  
- Ay no, Ken por favor, no empieces con lo mismo de siempre.  
- No te preocupes –a él le encantaba hacer rabiar a su amiga. - ¿Os parece bien la idea? –todos estaban de acuerdo. - Bueno, mmm, ¿conocéis la discoteca "Versus"?  
- Yo no, y creo que mi hermana tampoco –respondió Esther.  
- Entonces chicas, vosotras tres sí que la conocéis, ¿no? No hay problema, quedamos todos a la entrada de la disco sobre las diez de la noche. Yo a las nueve voy a recogeros a casa, ¿ok?  
- Bueno, no sé, el baile no es mi fuerte.  
- Ah pero no te preocupes Vanessita que hay también karaoke y hay canciones de todo tipo. Supongo que alguna canción lenta bailaremos, ¿no? No tiene mucho misterio –insistió el portero, él tenía muchas ganas de pasar un rato junto a esa muchacha.  
- Está bien, entonces te esperamos en casa.

Así fue como los tres chicos y las cinco amigas regresaron a casa para prepararse.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**... NOTAS DE AUTORA ...**

_Los personajes de CT son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi, excepto Kojiro que es mío y solo míoooooooo! Ok, no xDDDD_

_Y aquí aparecen ya parte de los personajes jejeje. Me encantó la parte de que Kojiro se sentía observado XDD aaah, me meé de la risa (en realidad, el pobre estaba en lo cierto xDDD Wendyyy eres una perversaaaaa!)._

_Espero que os guste este nuevo capi ^^_

_**Nuria:** Preciosaaa, aquí el nuevo capítulo jejeje, que sé que tenías ganas de leerlo. Por ciertooo, a ver para cuando un capi nuevo tuyo, eeh?_


	3. Capítulo 3

**"PASIÓN DE VERANO"**

**CAPÍTULO 3.**

En casa de las hermanas…

- Ay Esther, no sé qué ponerme para la noche. Qué suerte tienes que ya estás arreglada, yo no sé que ponerme. Esta camisa me parece demasiado escotada, –decía mostrándole el armario - esta falda demasiado corta… Bueno, ya, cuando llegue Ken le dices que me enfermé, enserio tampoco tengo muchas ganas de nada –y se recostó pesadamente sobre su cama.  
- Pero Vane, no puedes hacer eso, Ken quiere pasar un rato agradable contigo, recuerda que nos dio la idea para salir juntos porque no te va a ver más durante el verano –hablaba mientras rebuscaba en el armario de su hermana. - ¿Y qué tal este vestido rosa? Es perfecto.

Vanessa iba a abrir la boca seguramente para protestar, cuando sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Sí? ¿Diga?  
- "Vanessa, ¿eres tú?" –se escuchó la voz de un muchacho por el otro lado de la línea.  
- Primo, qué alegría saber de ti. ¿Cómo estás?  
- "Bien, te llamaba para preguntar si ya recibisteis una carta mía"  
- ¿Una carta? –se extrañó la joven. Y vio que su hermana le hacía señas de que ella la había cogido. - Ah ya, sí, la cogió Esther.  
- "Ah bueno, es una pequeña carta y una foto mía y de dos amigos míos. Me gustaría que Esther y tú los conocieseis"  
- Ay, pero primito, ¿cómo lo haré si tú estás en Francia y yo en Japón?  
- "Para eso te llamaba también, para invitaros a venir todo el verano a pasarlo en la mansión de mi padre."  
- Vaya ¿enserio? ¡Claro que iremos! Gracias –en ese momento se le ocurrió algo. - Taro, ¿te puedo pedir algo?  
- "Claro que sí, primita, pide lo que quieras"  
- Es que hoy hablando con mis amigos estuvimos pensando en qué podríamos hacer para estas vacaciones, algo muy especial, algo que no olvidásemos, y me diste una idea. Ya que voy a visitarte ¿los puedo invitar a ir también?  
- "Claro, ¿porqué no? No me digas que vendrán Kojiro, Ken y Takeshi"  
- Pues Ken no puede porque se va de viaje con sus padres, y Kojiro y Takeshi pues no lo sé. También van a venir tres amigas nuestras, por supuesto.  
- "OK, sí, será divertido. Además invité a alguien yo también a pasar algunos días."  
- ¿Quién? –preguntó interesada la chica.  
- "Mmm, dos amigos míos de equipo y…"  
- ¿Y…? Ay dime, no me dejes en ascuas.  
- "Jejeje, no te lo digo. Ya lo sabrás cuando mires las fotos que te mandé junto con la carta."  
- OK, gracias primito lindo.  
- "De nada peque" –le decía de manera cariñosa.

Y así los dos primos se despidieron, quedando en verse en una semana, tiempo suficiente para preparar el equipaje y todo lo necesario.

- ¿Y? Ay hermanita, no me digas que vamos a pasar el verano en París.  
- Siiii, qué gran verano vamos a pasar –dijo hablando con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a su hermana mayor.  
- Jejeje, entonces vendrás a la disco. Ya que estás de tan buen humor…  
- ¡Claro que sí! Además tengo muchas ganas de contarles la noticia.

Después de que se vistió y se arregló eran las nueve y Vanessa recordó lo de la carta y se la pidió a su hermana.

- Mientras no llega Ken la leeremos, a ver qué nos cuenta nuestro primito…

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

En París, en la mansión de la familia Misaki…

- Taro, ¿enserio que no te molestamos? Es que no sé, me parece que tres meses es demasiado tiempo aquí.  
- ¡Qué bah muchachos! Además van a venir mis primas, unas amigas de ellas y unos compañeros de la selección de Japón y alguien más que cuando mi prima se entere se pondrá muy contenta –decía el jugador del París Saint Germain a sus dos amigos y compañeros.

¡Ding, Dong! En ese momento se escuchó el timbre…

- Esperadme un momento muchachos, voy a ver quién es –se dirigió a la salida y al abrir la puerta le dio un gran abrazo a su amigo. - Qué bien que ya llegaste.  
- No podía faltar, tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte Misaki. Y bueno, supongo que todo este tiempo aquí nos lo pasaremos tan bien como en los tiempos del colegio cuando estábamos en Japón.  
- Eso no lo dudes amigo –hablaban mientras entraban en la casa. - ¿Y a qué no sabes quién viene a pasar el verano aquí? Vanessa y Esther.  
- ¿Qué? No me digas que van a venir tus primas. Wow, hace años que no las veo.  
- Ven, quiero presentarte un amigo mío y compañero de equipo –y entraron al salón en donde estos se encontraban. - A Napoleón ya lo conoces, y él es Juanje…

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Y regresando a Japón…

- ¡AHHHH! –se escuchó un grito. - No me lo puedo creer… Genzo Wakabayashi está con Taro en estos momentos. Tengo tantas ganas de volver a verlo.  
- Genzo Wakabayashi… –repitió Esther pensativa. - Ah ya, ese portero amigo de Taro del colegio. Hace años que no lo vemos, desde que se fue a Alemania, hace por lo menos unos cinco años.  
- Yaaa…uuf, cuántas cosas vamos a vivir estos próximos meses.

Así siguieron la charla, minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Ya voy! –respondió Esther.  
- ¡Buenas noches!  
- ¡Buenas! ¡Ay Ken, que guapo te pusiste, pillín!  
- Jeje, gracias, tú también estás muy guapa. ¿Entonces ya estáis preparadas?  
- Sí. Pero esperamos a que baje mi hermana que fue a buscar su bolso.

Al momento de decirlo, Ken miró hacia las escaleras y vio bajar a su amiga.

- Wow, Vane, estás… estás muy hermosa… –la halagaba sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo.  
- Gracias, tú también estás muy bien –contestó ella medio ruborizada. - Ya nos podemos ir… Por cierto ¿qué horas son éstas de venir? ¿No decías a las 21:00? Ya son las 21:30.  
- Bueno, eso tiene su explicación. Y es que como a las chicas os gusta arreglaros tanto, me supuse que os tardaríais, por eso llego a esta hora.  
- Ya, ¿y no será al revés? ¿Qué fuiste tú quién se tardó en vestirse, y en peinarse?, jejejeje –no podía enfadarse con él, no ese día que estaba tan contenta.

Los tres chicos se rieron del comentario. A Ken le hacía gracia, además que su amiga tenía razón, él se tardaba bastante en arreglarse, quizás más que alguna chica. Así divertidos salieron de la casa.

Al llegar a la puerta de la discoteca ya estaban esperando allí los demás: Takeshi, Kazuki, Silvia, Wendy, Esther ¡y Kojiro! Vanessa no se lo podía creer: Kojiro también había ido, aunque él no estaba cuando comentaron que saldrían, era de esperarse que Ken lo invitase porque eran muy buenos amigos. Pero aún así no lo sabía y de haberlo sabido seguramente no hubiese salido de casa, pero ya estaba. Como había pensado antes la muchacha, no se iba a entristecer cuando se sentía tan feliz.

Al entrar, vieron un cartel que anunciaba que ese día era especial de música romántica. Cuando entraron pudieron ver como algunas parejas de enamorados bailaban en la pista.

- Vaya, qué cosas. Justo hoy que vengo a esta discoteca, es el día especial de parejitas –se quejó Silvia sin ganas de permanecer ni un minuto más allí.  
- A mí tampoco me agrada la idea pero bueno, vinimos para divertirnos y eso haremos aunque… –en eso recordó algo - …Ken, no me digas que tú lo sabías y no lo dijiste. Claro, por eso decías que bailaría una balada contigo. Es que no me puedo creer que no me lo comentases –ya Vanessa estaba que perdía los nervios.  
- Hermanita, cálmate un poco. No te molestes por una tontería.  
- Lo siento Vane, creí que no fuese a ser importante contarlo; pero sí, los viernes de cada dos semanas son dedicados a música romántica –se intentaba disculpar Ken.  
- ¡Sin importancia dices! Bueno, será para ti. Por culpa de eso Silvia no se siente a gusto y creo que ninguno de nosotros se siente bien bajo estas circunstancias.  
- Por mí no hay problema –respondió Kojiro.  
- ¡Vaya! Yo que pensé que serías tú que armarías el escándalo –señaló Esther.  
- Pues ya ves que no –le contestó tranquilamente.

Nadie lo podía creer, el mismísimo Kojiro Hyuga decía que no le importaba. Pareciera que ese no era el mismo Kojiro de siempre que todos conocían.

**CONTINUARÁ… **

* * *

**... NOTAS DE AUTORA ...**

_Jejeje, nada que decir del capítulo, supongo xD _

_**NURIA:** Toliñaaaa míaaa! Jajajaja, aiins, espero que te siga gustando ^^ Muchas gracias por leerme corazón, y por dejarme reviews =) Wiiii!_


	4. Capítulo 4

**"PASIÓN DE VERANO"**

**CAPÍTULO 4.**

Ya hacía un buen rato que habían entrado a la discoteca, estaban todos sentados en unos sofás cerca de la barra, con sus respectivas bebidas cada uno.

- Por cierto Vane, ¿no tienes nada que contarle a los chicos?  
- Ah sí, tienes razón Esther. Con tanta cosa al final se me olvidó la noticia que tenía que daros –y en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa; una sonrisa que dejó a un chico perplejo, nunca había visto una sonrisa tan linda. - Bueno chicos, la sorpresa es que… ¡nos vamos a París!  
- ¿¡Cómoooooooo! –exclamaron todos al unísono sorprendidos, excepto su hermana que ya conocía la buena nueva.  
- Bueno sí, lo que pasa es que Taro nos invitó a ir a su mansión en las afueras de París. Y recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido por la tarde para hacer algo especial y le pregunté si podíais venir ¡y me dijo que sí! ¿No os parece buena idea?  
- Por supuesto que sí, cuenta con que yo voy a ir, quizás y me consiga un lindo francés.  
- Ay Wendy, tú siempre con esas cosas, jajajaja. Silvia, ¿tú también quieres venir?  
- ¿Yo? Pero es que yo no conozco a tu primo ni nada, qué voy a hacer allí. Además me parece que sería abusar de su confianza y de su hospitalidad, y seguro tiene mejores cosas que hacer que aguantar a tanta gente durante las vacaciones.  
- Nah, por eso no te preocupes. Mira, nos conoces a mí, a Esther, a Wendy, a Isa que espero que venga también ¿eh?  
- Por supuesto que iré. Es una gran idea. Es lo que necesitamos, cambio de aires, conocer cosas nuevas, gente nueva. Y ¡ohhh París! "La ciudad del amor". Jejeje, Silvia deberías venir también, quizás allá encuentres al amor de tu vida.  
- ¿El amor de mi vida? ¡Ja! ¿Se te olvida que no me voy a enamorar nunca más? No creo ya en los hombres –dijo disgustada.  
- No puedes decir eso solo porque tuvieses una mala experiencia. Tenemos aún 18 años, si piensas ahora así no sé como pensarás cuando tengas 30 ó 40 años.  
- Isabella tiene razón, pero no sé, a mí me gustaría mucho que vinieses, pasaremos unos meses inolvidables; por lo menos hazlo por nosotras Silvia, es el último verano juntas.  
- Bueno, creo que tenéis razón; –dijo un poco dubitativa - me lo pensaré.  
- ¡Qué bien! Y bueno, no vamos a ser los únicos invitados de mi primo; él invitó a algunos amigos suyos.  
- ¿Sí? ¿Quiénes? –preguntó interesada Wendy (¡cuando no!).  
- Si mal no recuerdo, dos compañeros de él del PSG, que se llaman Lui y Juanje, sí, ajá. Esperad, tengo aquí una foto de ellos dos –y abrió el bolso. - Ellos son: Lui es el rubio, y el otro es Juanje.  
- Ahh qué lindos son los dos –expresó la amiga más loca.  
- Ay Wendy, a ti te gustan todos los chicos, jajaja. Aunque la verdad no están nada mal –habló esta vez Esther.  
- Y bueno, estarán ellos dos y… Genzo Wakabayashi –acabó diciendo Vanessa.  
- ¡GENZO WAKABAYASHI! –exclamaron los chicos.  
- ¿¡El mismo Genzo Wakabayashi que todos conocemos! –preguntó el portero. - Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verlo, quería batirme con él en un partido para ver quien de los dos ha avanzado más en estos últimos meses sin vernos.  
- Ay, hombres ¬¬ –dijo Vanessa indignada llevándose una mano a la cabeza. - Siempre pensando en fútbol.  
- En eso te equivocas, no sólo pienso en fútbol sino también en ti.  
- Vaya Ken, creí haberte dicho que te estás volviendo demasiado cursi –respondió Kojiro al gesto de cariño que tuvo el portero con su amiga.  
- No me importa que pienses así Kojiro. Yo no soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta que es muy linda y una chica muy especial. Y el chico que llegue a ser su novio será muy afortunado.  
- Ya chicos, por favor. Muchas gracias por tus palabras Ken –dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.  
- De nada. Y hablando del viaje yo no puedo ir, ya sabéis –decía cambiando de tema para no molestar a la chica.  
- Yo tampoco puedo. No puedo estar tan lejos de casa durante tanto tiempo, además le prometí a mi tío que le ayudaría a hacer no sé que cosa –dijo apesadumbrado Takeshi.  
- Yo… sí que voy. Claro, si me dejan. Le tendría que pedir permiso a mis padres, pero estoy seguro que sí me dejarán.  
- ¡Qué guay! Me alegra que vengas Kazuki. Kojiro, ¿tú también vienes? –preguntó la pequeña.  
- ¿Yo? Bueno, me encantaría volver a ver a Genzo y a Taro, pero no puedo dejar a mis hermanitos solos todo el verano, me necesitan.  
- Entiendo, bueno no te preocupes. Otra vez será –dijo encogiéndose de hombros; tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero se aguantó. Pero por mucho que lo disimuló, tres personas en la mesa sabían perfectamente lo que le pasaba a la benjamina del grupo.

En ese momento se escuchó cierta canción.

- Wow, esta canción me encanta. Vane, ¿quisieras bailar conmigo?  
- ¿Yo? ¿Pero porqué yo Ken?  
- Mmm, si mi memoria no me falla me prometiste que bailarías conmigo una –le decía mientras la llevaba consigo hacia la pista de baile.  
- Pero Ken… –intentaba protestar la muchacha.  
- Nada de peros jovencita, jajajaja. No seas mala, sólo esta canción.

Ella ya no dijo más nada y se dejó llevar por su acompañante al ritmo de la música. Desde la mesa sus amigos los veían bailando agarrados. Parecían una pareja de enamorados o eso quiso dar a entender Isabella.

- Ay chicos, ¿no os parece una linda parejita? Se ven tan bien juntos. ¿Qué decís?  
- Sí, lo malo es que mi hermana dice que no se va a enamorar nunca.  
- Es una pena, porque se ve que hacen un buen par –dijo Takeshi admirando a los dos jóvenes. - Creo que es la primera vez que veo a Ken tan cariñoso con una chica.  
- ¡Tonterías! –decía el capitán del Toho.  
- Creo que alguien se tendría que unir a ellos… Mmm Kojiro ¿qué tal si me acompañas a bailar, eh? ¿Qué me dices?  
- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Isabella? Estás loca de remate, yo ni loco bailaría y mucho menos una balada –contestó de mala gana. - Además nunca he bailado.  
- Pues va siendo hora de que lo hagas. Anda, no seas aguafiestas, total estamos entre amigos, ¿o no? –hablaba mientras intentaba arrastrarlo hacia la pista de baile.

Cuando por fin llegaron y se disponían a bailar acabó la música y empezó otra. Antes de que la nueva pareja de amigos se pusiesen en posición para empezar, se escuchó la voz de alguien:

- ¡Cambio de parejas!

**CONTINUARÁ… **

* * *

**... NOTAS DE AUTORA ...**

_**NURIA:** Nooooo, Ken no es tonto...Ken es...mmmm...babaaaaaaaaas, babeable xD Waaa, tenemos que hablaaaaaaaaar que hace mil años que no me conecto (bueno sí, pero solo por la noche u_u). Quiero de tu fiiiiiiiiiiic!_

_**Hermanitaaaa**__**: **Aaaah, por fiiin, aquí estás tú, poniéndote al día, así me gusta jijiji ^^ (jojojo y esta tarde nos pusimos nosotras al día wiii, qué lindo hablar contigo después de tanto tiempo). Jejeje tú siempre aciertas en todo, como será? jejeje, así no tiene caso escribir fics si te lo sabes todo, y todo lo intuyes xD Aiiins Ken *babas* jijiji. Por cierto hermanita, qué apellido les pongo a las hermanitas? xD Es que solo se me ocurre poner mi apellido jijiji (dos Santos) pero no pega mucho xD ahora que somos hermanas en el fic, si se te ocurre alguno dimeeeeeeeeeeeee :D_

_Besotes a las dos precioooooosas, os quieroooooooo!_


	5. Capítulo 5

**"PASIÓN DE VERANO"**

**CAPÍTULO 5.**

Mientras tanto en París…

Los cuatro se encontraban en la habitación que sería de los muchachos. Era enorme. Al entrar por la puerta, del lado izquierdo, había un gran armario para guardar la ropa y todo lo necesario. Al fondo, a la derecha, se veía una puerta, la del baño que correspondía a esa habitación. Una gran cómoda a la derecha en la que, por supuesto, no podía faltar la televisión. Una mesita al fondo al lado del balcón y alrededor de toda la habitación seis camas; las cuales, colocadas como estaban dejaban un gran espacio por donde podían moverse de un lado a otro del dormitorio.

- Juanje, ¿ya pudisteis instalar todas vuestras cosas? Esto… ¿y Napoleón? –preguntó al no verlo en la habitación.  
- Sí, justo ahora acabé de dejar todo en el armario. Ah y Napoleón está en el balcón, hablando con su novia –cuando terminó la frase, el amigo de ambos volvía a entrar.  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal está Nuria? –preguntó Taro.  
- Bah, ella está bien, pero no sé, la noté enfadada.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Me soltó que porqué me vine a pasar los días aquí a tu mansión. No puedo comprender a las mujeres: si no estás con ellas mal asunto, si no te despegas de su lado peor aún. Suerte tú que no tienes quien te dé tantos dolores de cabeza.  
- Eso piensas tú. Creo que lo mejor sería encontrar a una chica para que otras que conozco me dejen un poco en paz.  
- Ya, jajajaja. Lo dices por esa amiguita tuya ¿no? –le preguntó Juanje.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuál amiguita? Misaki, ahora tendrás que contarlo –le dijo divertido Genzo. Y así los muchachos se pasaron las horas conversando.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Y regresando a la discoteca donde se encontraban los nueve alumnos del Toho…

- A mí me apetece bailar también –dijo la alocada de Wendy. - ¿Vamos Takeshi?  
- Claro, ya tenía ganas de levantarme. Pero no te vayas a quejar si te piso un pie ¿eh?

Y así los dos se fueron dejando en la mesa a sus tres compañeros. En eso habló Silvia:

- Oíd chicos ¿por qué no salís a bailar vosotros también?  
- ¿Y tú qué? No te vas a quedar aquí sola –decía preocupado Kazuki.  
- No chicos, no os preocupéis por mí. Divertíos, yo os miraré bailar desde aquí.  
- ¿Quieres bailar Esther?  
- Bueno, vamos –y tomó la mano que le extendía el chico.

Cuando se levantaron, Silvia pudo ver que encima de la mesa seguía la foto que Vanessa les había enseñado. La cogió para guardarla en el bolso de su amiga cuando por detrás de esa cayó otra, otra que a ella se le había olvidado mostrarles. En ella pudo ver dos muchachos bastante guapos, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con uno en especial su corazón empezó a latir de forma extraña. No quiso darle importancia y cuando le dio la vuelta pudo leer lo siguiente:

_"__Chicas, como podréis comprobar aquí estoy junto con Genzo. Como podéis observar le siguen gustando las gorras, jajajaja__"_

Después de leer esto, Silvia le volvió a dar la vuelta a la foto y pudo darse cuenta que por quien había latido antes su corazón era nada más y nada menos que el primo de sus amigas.

Mientras la muchacha intentaba comprender qué le había pasado al momento de ver la foto, en la pista de la discoteca hablaban dos de sus amigos.

- Ay Ken, no me puedo creer que fueras capaz de hacerle eso a Vane.  
- No entiendo Isabella, ¿a qué te estás refiriendo? –se hizo el desentendido.  
- Anda, no te hagas ¿eh? Bien sabes a lo que me refiero.  
- Ah, a eso, pero no fue nada malo, ¿no? Míralos que bien se ven los dos –y tanto él como su acompañante se fijaron en la pareja.  
- Perdona, no sabía que nuestro compañero nos haría esto –le dijo avergonzada la chica.  
- No te preocupes Vane, ya que estamos, bailamos ¿no? –le dijo intentando ser comprensivo. - Aunque… –se puso a pensar y su cara se tiñó ligeramente de rojo.  
- ¿Aunque qué…? –le preguntó interrogativa.  
- Es la primera vez que bailo y no sé como hacerlo –dijo cuando empezaba la música.  
- Ah, bueno no te preocupes. Antes bailando con Ken fue la primera vez que yo lo hacía también. Sólo tienes que poner tu mano derecha aquí –le explicaba tomándola y poniéndola en su cintura - y con la izquierda agarras la mía derecha.

Al principio se liaban, pero canción tras canción iban mejorando. Cuando se sintieron cansados pararon y se dirigieron hacia la mesa. Cual había sido su sorpresa que los chicos ya no estaban, miraron la hora y ya era muy tarde.

- Mira, dejaron una nota –dijo el joven. - Vaya, ya se fueron –habló cuando acabó de leerla.  
- ¿Cómo que ya se fueron? ¿Ahora cómo hago para regresar a casa? Ken me fue a buscar y fue él quien me trajo, y no tengo como regresar y… –estaba muy nerviosa.  
- Shh, Vanessa, tranquilízate. Yo te llevo a tu casa, ¿vale?  
- Bueno, está bien –le sonrió aliviada.

Durante el trayecto a su casa fueron en silencio, pero a la chica le pasaba por la cabeza algo que necesitaba preguntarle a su compañero. Al llegar a su hogar la dejó en la puerta y ella le dijo:

- Kojiro, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
- Claro, ¿qué quieres? –la miró con un poco de recelo.  
- Bueno, yo sé que tienes a tus hermanitos, que los quieres a ellos y a tu madre, y ellos a ti también te deben querer muchísimo, ¿pero enserio que no puedes venirte a París de vacaciones este verano?  
- Mira, yo sé que mi madre me dejaría pero no quiero dejarla sola durante tanto tiempo, ¿entiendes?  
- Claro. No te preocupes, entiendo, aunque me gustaría tanto que vinieses.  
- No insistas Vane. ¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó cuando le vio el semblante triste.  
- No, nada –decía la muchacha aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Como todos sabían Kojiro Hyuga no era el típico chico amable y cariñoso, y mucho menos con las chicas, pero en ese momento creyó necesario abrazarla y así lo hizo. Sintió que esa chica, la cual tenía entre sus brazos, necesitaba que alguien le diese ternura. No estaba acostumbrado a abrirse con la gente y menos con las mujeres, pero en esa ocasión le nació hacerlo.

Vanessa se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, se sentía protegida, como si estando entre ellos no le pasase nada. No supo porqué pero se puso a llorar de repente, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él fuese con ella y los demás a París, sabía que lo iba a extrañar horrores pero también entendía que él tenía su vida con su familia.

- Pero Vane, no llores por favor. Mírame, –y entre sus manos tomó su rostro - me encantaría ir, ¿sabes? Me gustaría volver a ver a Taro y a Genzo y pasarlo bien con todos vosotros, pero no creo que pueda. Mi familia me necesita. Te juro que si no fuese por eso iría sin pensarlo dos veces.  
- Claro, te comprendo. No te preocupes –y no supo cómo lo hizo pero se volvió a refugiar en su pecho.  
- Entonces no llores más, ¿sí? Me temo que ya es hora de irme a casa, es muy tarde.  
- Ya, perdona por haberte molestado –le contestó limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro con el pañuelo que él le prestó.  
- No fue molestia –se lo decía en un tono por demás cariñoso.  
- Muchas gracias –y le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. - Que pases buena noche.  
- Igualmente –le contestó sonriendo, y sin saber porqué se puso rojo de la vergüenza por el beso que le había dado ella.

Así se despidieron, pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien había escuchado parte de la conversación, y de inmediato esa misma persona se fue a hacer algo que creía iba a ser de vital importancia.

**CONTINUARÁ… **

* * *

**... NOTAS DE AUTORA ...**

Wajaaaaaaaaa, amé este capítulo jojojojo xD Aaaaaaaah Kojiro *babas* jeje okis, okis, mejor me contengo jajajaja.__

_**Hermanita:** Cuando estamos todos juntos, nos lo pasamos de vicio, verdad? aaah kawaiiiiii! Eres brujita, eh? como sabías que habría encerrona con Kojiro? muahahaha, soy tan predecible xD Weeee, siii, te perdono entonces por no pasarte por el grupo jajaja si es por haber estado escribiendo...Kawaiii! (por cierto, ya tengo el móvil vivo weee! aaah tengo que mandarte un mail hermanita, quería hacerlo ayer y se me olvidó xD pero ahora voy ^^)._

_**Nuria**__**: **__Jojojo, ahí andas tú corazón lalalala XDDD ya pronto saldrás más. Jejeje, pobre Ken, con lo bueno que es *o* Siii, quiero leer tu fiiiiiic! Yaaa yaa XD jejeje, nos leemos pronto linda ^^_

_Os quiero bichaaaaaaaaasss!_


	6. Capítulo 6

**"PASIÓN DE VERANO"**

**CAPÍTULO 6.**

En casa de la familia Hyuga…

Kojiro iba entrando a su casa sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a su madre ni a sus hermanitos. Ya eran más de las dos de la madrugada y no era plan para molestarlos. Cuando se dirigía a su habitación se fijó que había luz en la cocina, y se fue hacia allí. Al entrar vio a su madre sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? Te dije que descansaras, que no te preocupases por mí.  
- Kojiro…  
- Dime, mamá.  
- ¿Has pensado en lo que harás este verano? ¿No haréis nada tú y tus amigos? –vaya que las madres podían ser muy perceptivas a veces, ¿o talvez no?  
- No, bueno… Ken y Takeshi no estarán y los demás se van a París a visitar a un compañero de la selección –le explicaba sin muchos ánimos.  
- ¿Sí? Entonces te lo pasarás muy bien con ellos, ¡qué bien! ¿Y cuándo os vais?  
- Mamá, yo no voy con ellos.  
- ¿Pero por qué no? No deberías dejar pasar este verano, es el último que pasaréis juntos y seguramente será muy divertido.  
- Lo sé, pero no pienso ir –decía decidido.  
- Ay no, hijo. No te preocupes por mí y tus hermanitos, verás que estaremos bien. No puedes dejar de ir solo por nosotros.  
- No sé mamá… –no se convencía.  
- Además, si tus amigos te invitaron será porque quieren que vayas.  
- Sí, bueno, Vanessa me dijo para ir pero le dije que no podía.  
- ¿No ves? Tus amigos quieren que vayas, no puedes decirles que no.  
- OK. Mañana les digo que voy también. Gracias mamá. Ve a descansar, yo voy ahora también –le decía mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla.  
- Está bien, hijo. Descansa –le respondía con un beso en la frente, de una manera muy cariñosa.

Cuando la señora Hyuga se fue a dormir, Kojiro se quedó pensativo en lo que había pasado minutos antes cuando había acompañado a Vanessa a su casa. No supo porqué había reaccionado de aquella manera con ella, ya que nunca antes le había ocurrido algo parecido. Se sentía extraño, pero en el instante en el que abrazó a la chica se sintió extrañamente bien.

No quiso seguir pensando en eso, y desechando cualquier pensamiento sobre esa chica se encaminó hacia su habitación. Antes de entrar quiso pasar por el dormitorio de sus hermanos. Se acercó a ellos y los besó en la frente como le había hecho su mamá siempre. Y se fue, no sin antes arropar bien a su hermanita. Al llegar a su habitación encendió la luz, se desvistió y se puso algo cómodo para dormir; y así, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido esa noche, se durmió.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Mientras eso ocurría en la casa de la familia Hyuga, en casa de la familia dos Santos pasaba lo siguiente:

- Hermanita, ¿qué andabas haciendo afuera con Kojiro?

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar a su hermana cuando entró en la habitación. No quiso encender la luz para no despertarla, pero por lo visto lo que le valió eso fue para darse un golpe en la pierna contra la cama.

- ¡Auchhh! Ay Esther, qué susto me diste. No se te ocurra hacer eso otra vez. ¡Miércoles! Ahora me duele la pierna; mira, me hice un moratón –le reclamaba mientras, sentada en su cama, se revisaba el golpe.  
- Lo siento Vane. Pero es que estaba muy emocionada por ti, jeje, con que con Kojiro ¿eh?  
- Pero qué dices Esther por favor, no digas tonterías.  
- No son tonterías. Además os vi llegar juntos –le decía mientras se incorporaba en su cama.  
- Cómo no lo íbamos a hacer. Fue vuestra culpa por habernos dejado solos sin decir nada.  
- ¿Cómo que sin decir nada? Os dejamos una nota. Además no fue culpa nuestra que siguieseis los dos bailando toda la noche.  
- Oye una nota no es una excusa por iros y dejarnos. Y bueno, lo del baile no fue para tanto.  
- ¿Cómo que no? Si estuvisteis más de una hora y media sin parar. Veo que os fue bien la velada, entonces –y vio a su hermana roja como un tomate. - ¿O me equivoco?  
- Pues eso no importa ya –y se metió en la cama cerrando los ojos instantáneamente. No sabía cómo sentirse: ¿enfada con su hermana y sus amigos por haberle hecho aquello?, ¿triste por saber que Kojiro no iría con ellos.  
- Hermanita, ¿te encuentras bien? Lo siento, no lo hicimos por mal, fue sólo que no queríamos interrumpir y estábamos muy cansados y aburridos de estar allí –le explicó, pero no escuchó ningún reclamo por parte de ella, ni nada. Así que la llamó por su nombre: - Vane… ¡Vanessa! –pero nada, no le respondía.

Se acercó a su cama, y la destapó un poco. Estaba acostada de lado, encogida y… ¡llorando! ¿Pero por qué lloraba? Esther no lo entendía, así que volvió a hablarle.

- Hermana, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? –pero seguía en la misma posición, sin moverse, sin hablar. Lo único que cambiaba era la cantidad de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos azules. - Dime qué pasa, por favor. Me preocupas…

La más pequeña seguía sin hablar, pero esta vez hizo algo que le preocupó más a Esther: se sentó en su cama y la abrazó muy fuerte sin parar de llorar y sollozar. Su hermana le respondió al abrazo y no le dijo nada más, esperaría a que ella propia le dijese algo. Así pasaron los minutos, y media hora después cuando paró de llorar habló:

- Kojiro…  
- ¿Qué pasa con él, Vane? ¿Ocurrió algo?  
- Es que él… él no va a venir con nosotros, me lo acaba de decir cuando le volví a preguntar.  
- ¿Pero por eso te pusiste así? Tontita, no es para tanto, además verás como al final viene, ¿eh? –le decía muy convencida de lo que decía, y le guiñó un ojo. - ¿Qué te parece ir mañana conmigo y las chicas de compras?  
- No puedo, mañana tengo que arreglar mis cosas. Pero quedamos en el Centro Comercial más tarde.  
- Bueno, está bien. Descansa y no pienses más en eso ¿vale? –y la arropó como si se tratase de una niña pequeña.

Así la más joven se quedó pensativa, recordando esa noche junto con Kojiro, y por fin se quedó dormida con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

**CONTINUARÁ… **

* * *

**... NOTAS DE AUTORA ...**

Nota aparte: Si alguien quiere formar parte del grupo de Kojiro Hyuga que mi hermanita Esther y yo tenemos, que me diga por privado jeje, además estamos haciendo un fic grupal de Halloween y si alguien quiere apuntarse, tiene que ser yaaaaaaaaa, este finde como mucho tardar ^^

_****__**Nuria**__**: **__No hay de qué corazón, jejeje además de novia de Napoleón, jeje por ahora, claro xDDD Lalala ya verás qué de locuras se me van a ocurrir para el fic lalalala... Y a ver qué tienes tú en contra de mi lindo hermanastro (léase Ken jeje, aunque en este fic no lo es)...ah sí, será porque es el eterno rival de Genzito =P_  
**  
Hermanita:** Aaayy, cuando me dijiste que había puesto a Nuria como novia de Juanje, tuve que ir corriendo a leer de nuevo esa parte pero nop, no la puse como novia de Juanje, sino de Napoleón xD Jejeje a lo mejor no me expliqué bien en esa escena, pero síp, está como novia de Napo ^^ Jojojo me gustó lo de PCO.

_Gracias miles mis niñas lindas, os quierooooooooooooooooooooo! Voy a seguir con el fic de Halloween, muahahahaha!_


	7. Capítulo 7

**"PASIÓN DE VERANO"**

**CAPÍTULO 7.**

El día siguiente llegó y Esther ya había salido con sus amigas al Centro Comercial, y quedó con su hermana dos horas más tarde en la entrada del mismo. Ella se encontraba sola en su casa, ya que sus padres habían salido también con unos amigos. Fue así como Vanessa se puso a revisar sus cosas y su ropa para ver si necesitaba comprar algo.

- _Mmm, tengo que llevar un par de bikinis,_ –pensó para sí misma - _pero me parece que no tengo ninguno que me sirva. Bueno… los compraré ahora que vaya al Centro Comercial._ ¡Vaya, que tarde es! En 15 minutos tengo que estar allí –dijo sobresaltada al ver la hora que era.

Cogió su bolso y salió de la habitación rumbo a la salida. Pero al abrir la puerta se llevó una grata sorpresa…

- ¡Kojiro! –se puso algo nerviosa por lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes.  
- ¡Buenas tardes Vanessa! ¿Ibas a salir?  
- ¡Buenas tardes! Sí, quedé con mi hermana y las chicas para ir al Centro Comercial.  
- Oh entiendo, yo iba a ir después de venir a hablar contigo.  
- ¿Sí? ¡Qué bien! ¿No te importa que hablemos mientras vamos hacia allá?  
- No.  
- Bien, tú dirás.  
- Es por lo que ocurrió anoche…  
- Ah, entiendo. Lo siento, no debí ponerme como me puse. No creas que soy así tan llorona jajajaja.

Su risa contagió a su compañero que le hizo mucha gracia la forma que tenía de ser la chica. Y así los dos siguieron riéndose mientras llegaban al Centro Comercial.

- Ay, lo siento, cuando me río no hay quien me pare. Por cierto, ¿y qué era lo que querías contarme? –le preguntó ansiosa.  
- Bueno, mmm, que me lo pensé mejor…  
- ¿Y qué quiere decir con que lo pensaste mejor? –preguntaba sin comprender.  
- Pues que sí voy con vosotros a París –la miraba de frente mientras se lo decía. - Bueno, si aún hay lugar para mí, claro.

Ella no dijo nada en ese momento. Creía que era un sueño. Al fin éstas serían las mejores vacaciones de toda su vida. Sintió el deseo de abrazarlo y así hizo. Se puso de puntillas y lo abrazó por el cuello. Tanto fue el impulso que si no fuese porque él la tomó por la cintura se caerían los dos. Ella al sentir sus manos, se separó de él y agachó la mirada avergonzada. Al instante escuchó a sus amigas que le gritaban a coro:

- ¡VANESSA!  
- Me llaman mis amigas –dijo, y salió corriendo pero recordó que aún no le había dicho nada. Así que se giró y le dijo gritando: - ¡Nos vemos en mi casa el viernes al mediodía! –mientras agitaba su mano a manera de despedida.

Kojiro hizo lo mismo mientras decía en voz baja:

- Esta chica nunca cambiará.  
- Hola hermanito –decía una pequeña vocecita.  
- Hola pequeña. Dime, ¿dónde están mamá y tus hermanitos?  
- Allí –decía señalando con el dedo una de las puertas del Centro Comercial. - ¿Koji-chan?  
- Dime, mi niña –le hablaba cariñosamente mientras la cogía entre sus brazos y caminaba hacia la puerta en donde los estaban esperando.  
- Esa chica con la que estabas ¿es tu novia? –le preguntó inocentemente la criatura.  
- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –de verdad que no sabía de donde había sacado eso su hermanita.  
- Porque la tenías abrazada y después ella se puso roja.  
- Ay Naoko, qué cosas se te ocurren, eres muy pequeña para hablar de esas cosas –le decía divertido Kojiro.  
- ¿Pero es o no es tu novia? –le volvía a cuestionar frunciendo la nariz ansiosa por saberlo.  
- No te preocupes preciosa. Tú serás siempre mi princesita –le contestaba besando su frente. - No, no es mi novia. Así que no tienes porque preocuparte.  
- Ohhh –se decepcionó un poco - pero yo quiero que tengas novia Koji-chan. Y esa amiga tuya es muy bonita. Además tú la quieres mucho.  
- _Vaya, vaya con los niños de hoy en día_ –pensó para sí mismo con una sonrisa. - Sí que la quiero, pero solo como amiga.  
- Pero Kojiro, si no te haces novio de alguna chica vas a quedarte solterón para siempre.  
- ¿Quién se va a quedar solterón? –preguntó la mamá de ellos.  
- Koji-chan. Es que mamá, yo ya quiero que él tenga novia –le decía la pequeña hablando ilusionada.  
- Jajaja, tienes razón hijita.  
- Pero mamá… –refunfuñó el chico.

Y así, los cinco juntos entraron al Centro Comercial para comprar lo necesario para el viaje.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

- Ah, entonces Kojiro se viene con nosotros –decía Isabella.  
- ¿No ves que te decía que vendría? No tenías que ponerte tan triste ayer.  
- Sí, lo sé. Pero ya me conoces como soy, jejeje –le decía a su hermana mientras se ponía el bikini en el probador. - ¿Y bien? ¿Éste como me queda? –preguntaba mientras abría la cortina y salía con el bikini puesto.  
- Me gusta mucho, pero creo que el lila te queda mejor –le comentaba Silvia.  
- Siiiii, yo estoy de acuerdo.  
- OK, entonces me lo llevo.

Así, las cinco amigas seguían viendo ropa de verano para las vacaciones.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Y por fin llegó el viernes. Los chicos se encontraban en el avión, y en unos minutos partirían hacia París. Todos estaban muy emocionados por aquel viaje que, aunque no lo supiesen, les cambiaría la vida.

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

**... NOTAS DE AUTORA ...**

Waaaa, me encantó este capítulo *babas* Un adelanto del siguiente: os vais a reír muchísisisisiiiiiiiimo o eso espero porque sino...chof! xD

_**Yuri:** Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic, de verdad ^^ De nada, me encanta tu chica (jojojo y más si es parejita de Kazuki *o* chico del Toho...). Creo que no te pedí permiso para usarla, no recuerdo u_u o creo que sí, en su perfil xD Con que me dejéis una vez yo voy a usar los personajes siempre que pueda jejeje. Espero hacerlo bien *vergüencita*_  
_  
**Hermanita:** Siiii Kojiro desvistiéndose será para desangrarse, es tan babeable *babas* (tengo que dejar de ver anime cuando se desangran por la nariz ahahaha qué locura). Qué guay que te siga gustando hermanita jejeje. Recuerda que pondré en el fic las partes que me escribiste una vez con las imágenes, ¿recuerdas? Lalalala, locuraaaaaaaa a topeee (sólo de pensar en lo del camping es para morirse jajaja, pero mejor no digo más que aún queda mucho rato para eso jajaja xDDDD)._

_**Nuria:** Siiiiiiiii Kojiro se viene, muahahahaha. Sep, tengo a mi hermanito en un pedestal mi niño guapooooo metrosexual (jajajaja no sé porque aún lo sigo llamando así, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que es tan...taaan...bueno, eso xDDD)._

_Waaa, chicas, mil millones de gracias por leerlo y escribirme *o*_


	8. Capítulo 8

**"PASIÓN DE VERANO"**

**CAPÍTULO 8.**

- ¿Y dices que llegan hoy?  
- Ajá, en un par de horas llegarían al aeropuerto.

En una mansión parisina se encontraban cuatro chicos charlando como siempre desde hacía ya una semana.

- Ey Taro, yo creo que será buena idea ir a buscarlos ¿no?  
- Es buena idea Juanje, lo he pensado pero no le dije nada a mi prima y no me espera. Mejor será que esperemos a que lleguen aquí.  
- Ah bueno. Entonces mientras tanto podíamos ir a jugar un rato.  
- Sí, yo me apunto –decía alguien apareciendo en la sala de la casa.  
- Qué Napoleón, no me digas que otra vez estabas hablando con Nuria.  
- Sí chicos. Creo que nuestra relación no va a ninguna parte –decía un poco cabizbajo.  
- Vamos hombre, arriba esa moral. Por eso yo no me comprometo con ninguna seriamente; como se dice por ahí: sólo para pasar el rato, un buen rato –comentaba divertido Genzo. - Además, Napoleón, amigo hay más chicas en el mundo; verás como conoces a alguna que de verdad merezca la pena…  
- Y aquí en Francia hay chicas muy pero que muy guapas –le animaba su compañero de equipo.  
- Si es así, ¿por qué sólo yo tengo este problema? Ni tú ni Taro lo tenéis.  
- ¿Hablabais de mí? –preguntaba el chico japonés entrando a la estancia con un balón en la mano.  
- Es que aquí están Genzo y Juanje diciendo que… Bah, nada… No me quiero molestar por tonterías de chicas. Lo que me apetece ahora es jugar un rato –les respondía dirigiéndose a Taro y arrebatándole la pelota. - Vamos afuera ¿no?

Así los cuatro se fueron a descargar un poco la "energía"; en el caso de Napoleón, "la frustración" que sentía al ver que su relación de dos años con su novia no iba a ninguna parte.

· . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . · . ·

Mientras tanto, en el avión iban las cinco amigas y los dos chicos. El viaje era agotador, demasiadas horas sentados en los asientos que aunque eran bastante cómodos, no lo eran para dormir.

En la mitad del compartimiento de avión se encontraban Silvia, Esther y Wendy hablando muy animadas. Atrás de ellas estaban Vanessa y Kojiro, y del lado de la ventanilla, una mujer que parecía bastante simpática, de unos 50 años aproximadamente, algo regordeta, no muy alta, se veía que era morena pero ya tenía algunas canas y arrugas propias de la edad. Y del otro lado, pero en la misma fila, estaba Kazuki en el asiento de la parte del pasillo e Isabella en el del medio, a su lado.

En cierto momento, cuando faltaban dos horas para que el avión llegase a su destino, Isabella se levantó y se fue a buscar un par de refrescos, uno para ella y otro para Kazuki. Cuando vio a su amiga levantarse, Wendy sonrió con malicia. Quien la viese en ese momento y la conociese, sabría que algo iba a hacer. Y no se equivocaría. Cuando Isabella regresaba, al pasar por Wendy, ésta le puso la zancadilla, lo cual hizo que la chica que llevaba los refrescos tropezara y el líquido cayera sobre los pantalones de Kazuki. En ese momento la chica quería que le tragase la tierra, o en este caso deseó que se la llevara el viento muy lejos de allí. Como pudo cogió unos pañuelos de papel que tenía en el bolso y empezó a limpiar el pantalón al chico que aún no despertaba de la impresión.

- Lo siento mucho Kazuki, no fue mi intención derramar el zumo encima de ti. Discúlpame –le decía una avergonzada Isabella sin mirarle, ya que seguía secándole.  
- No tiene importancia. Fue un accidente –por fin le contestó, ya volviendo en sí. Y tomando sus manos entre las de él, le cogió el pañuelo, para hacerlo él mismo.

Kojiro veía esta escena mientras decía:

- Mujer tenía que ser, torpe.  
- ¿Se puede saber de quién estás hablando? No te permito que hables así de mi amiga, ¿entiendes? –le decía Vanessa enfadada.

- Jajajaja, un accidente dice –se reía Wendy cuando escuchó a Sorimachi - jajajajaja, esto es bastante divertido –pareciera que su risa no acabaría nunca.

Mientras, Kojiro y Vanessa seguían discutiendo:

- Mira Kojiro, mejor será que no me hables más, me tienes harta… Siempre dices mal de todos ¿qué te pasa?, ¿es que tú eres perfecto o qué? –creía que de un momento a otro iba a estallar en mil pedazos, su rostro estaba rojo de furia.  
- Pues perfecto no, pero así de torpe tampoco –él no se quedaba atrás, siempre tenía algo que responderle.  
- ¿Pero no has escuchado a Wendy? Fue ella quién hizo que Isa tropezara. Bueno ya, mira, el día que regresemos a Japón recuérdame que no viaje a tu lado. Qué aburrido, todo el viaje callado y cuando hablas es sólo para decir despropósitos de los demás.  
- Pues como quieras, yo tampoco deseo ir con alguien que está tan loca como una cabra –contestaba girando el rostro hacia otro lado, cruzado de brazos.  
- Ya, por favor chicos. Parad de pelearos, tú Wendy para de reírte, esto que has hecho no tiene gracia, pobres Isa y Kazuki –hablaba Esther poniendo un poco de orden en sus amigos.  
- Jajajajaja, ¿dices que no tiene gracia? Jajajajajaja, pues qué raro, porque yo no puedo parar de reír jajajajaja.

Esther intentaba, en vano, hacer que se callaran, pero nada, era una tarea demasiado complicada, por no decir imposible.

Silvia era la única que no decía nada, sólo miraba a sus amigos y pensaba para sí misma:

- _¿En dónde me he metido?_

Y era comprensible que pensase así, ya que cuando sus amigos hacían algo del estilo, parecía una revolución. Aunque no podía negar que alguna de esas "revoluciones" le causaban bastante gracia.

Tanto jaleo estaban haciendo que tuvo que llegar una de las azafatas a poner orden, pero tampoco daba resultado; es más, ellos ni se enteraban que ella estaba allí "regañándolos", y no era para menos si estaban "muy concentrados". La azafata se desesperaba. ¡Normal! Y eso que cuando acababan por discutir todos a la vez, en vez de personas parecían animales enjaulados, pero nunca esas discusiones llegaron a mayores inconvenientes. Nunca eran peleas de verdad, sino no estarían los siete juntos ahí, y en ese momento.

Como a la azafata se le habían acabado los recursos para pararlos, no tuvo otra alternativa que hacérselo saber al comandante. Minutos después se escuchaba por los altavoces del avión la voz de un hombre de unos 40 años aproximadamente:

- "_Le recordamos a los pasajeros que estamos en un avión y que intenten no molestar. Aunque se puedan levantar de sus asientos, recuerden que esto no es un parque de atracciones. Gracias_".

Cuando el hombre terminó de hablar, los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría y lo que estaban haciendo. Se pusieron rojos como unas guindillas y se calmaron del todo. Esther no lo podía creer, ella llevaba casi media hora intentando calmarlos y no pudo, ni tan siquiera la azafata. Sólo al escuchar la voz de alguien más estricto fue lo que hizo "el milagro". Mientras ella pensaba esto, le llegó a la mente los días de colegio, cuando ocurría algo parecido entre todos los alumnos; las profesoras no eran capaces de hacerlos callar, pero cuando llegaba el director todos parecían mansos corderitos. Y ahora había acontecido lo mismo. Le pareció divertido saber que sus amigos no cambiaban tan fácilmente.

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

**... NOTAS DE AUTORA ...**

Creo que este capi me salió un poquito loco demasiado xDDD jajaja, pobre Kazuki, pobre Isabella :( Maldito Kojiro, como te pasas ¬¬

_**Nuria:** Malaaaaaaaa, como le dices eso a mi Kennie-chan *o* Más lindote él ^^ jejeje dejemos ya el tema mejor porque no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo xDD ¿Ahora crees que de verdad nos buscarán vivas o muertas? aunque quedan más escenas locas jajajaja._  
_  
**Hermanita:** Te me vas a morir deshidratada mujer, no babees tanto xDDD Waaa, así que tienes una escena parecida en uno de tus fics...lo leí? es que no lo recuerdo jejeje XD_

_Espero que os siga gustando el fic mis niñas ^^_


	9. Capítulo 9

**"PASIÓN DE VERANO"**

**CAPÍTULO 9.**

Menos mal que todo se había arreglado porque en el avión las personas los miraban con ojos asesinos, y no era para menos porque algunos de ellos estaban durmiendo cuando ocurrió todo el jaleo. A la única persona que le parecía divertido todo aquello era la señora que estaba sentada al lado de la más joven del grupo.

Con tanto alboroto que habían hecho, a Vanessa se le había olvidado pensar en la carta que su amigo Ken le había entregado el día anterior cuando la fue a despedir a su casa. Le dijo que la leyera sólo cuando estuviese en el avión, y así hizo. La había leído momentos antes de "pelearse" con Kojiro, cuando éste estaba aún durmiendo. Recordando lo que decía la carta, no podía creer lo que en ella decía. Estaba segurísima que no sería capaz de hacer lo que su amigo le aconsejaba y sugería.

No era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese lo que ponía en la carta. Tanto era así que ni se percataba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y la señora que le estaba hablando le tocó en el hombro para que ella volviese a la realidad.

- ¿Te encuentras bien jovencita? –le preguntó preocupada la mujer.  
- Sí, gracias. Estoy bien –y miró a Kojiro que en ese momento se encontraba hablando con Kazuki, cada uno sentado en su lugar. Pero fue inconscientemente ya que no era eso lo que ella quería hacer, así que la señora malinterpretó el gesto de la chica.  
- Ah, es por ese muchachito –habló pensando que la joven se sentía mal por él. - No te preocupes, las peleas de enamorados no duran mucho tiempo, además verás que lo mejor son las reconciliaciones.

¿Peleas de enamorados? ¿Reconciliaciones? ¿Había escuchado bien? Definitivamente esa señora se había equivocado. Kojiro y ella no eran novios… Aunque la idea no le pareció mal a la morena. Iba a contestarle a la mujer cuando alguien se le adelantó:

- Oiga señora, yo y… –no pudo acabar la frase ya que la mirada retadora que le dirigió la chica lo hizo callarse. A ella no le gustaba el tonito que estaba utilizando con la mujer.  
- Ay, el amor entre jóvenes es lo más hermoso que puede existir. Cuando yo recuerdo mis años de juventud, desearía volver el tiempo atrás para aprovechar los momentos. Chicos, aún sois jóvenes, tenéis que aprovechar el tiempo y disfrutar el amor que sentís en este momento –seguía la señora hablando.

¿Disfrutar el amor? Al final lo que estaba provocando la señora era que los dos se pusieran rojos como tomate. Vanessa quería responderle a la mujer y dejarle en claro que ella y Kojiro no tenían nada que ver. Pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar la interrumpió la voz del comandante:

- _"Señores pasajeros, le rogamos se abrochen los cinturones. En breves minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle. Muchas gracias por viajar en nuestra compañía, y esperamos que su viaje haya sido confortable. Lamentamos si hubo algo que los molestase o distrajese"._

- Eso que dijo "si hubo algo que los molestase" seguro lo decía por nosotros, ¿no? –preguntó Wendy recordándole a todos lo que había ocurrido.  
- Ni nos lo recuerdes –dijeron al unísono Isabella, Esther, Silvia y Vanessa.  
- Pero fue divertido ¿verdad? –y dale, parecía que aquella conversación iba a durar una semana, tal vez menos, porque conociendo a Wendy se aburría muy rápidamente de todo.

Y nadie dijo nada, sabían que si abrían la boca para contestarle al comentario ella no se cansaría de hablar, y eso era una manera de darle cuerda para rato.

El aterrizaje transcurrió de lo más normal, no hubo ninguna complicación. Cuando por fin pudieron salir del avión, los chicos habían pensado que podrían ir a comer algo, mientras esperaban a que pudiesen coger sus maletas. Así se decidieron y al salir miraron que a unos metros había una hamburguesería. Como no veían nada más alrededor, y tenían ganas de comer hamburguesa, se dirigieron allí. Por más raro que pareciese después de la tensión que se había respirado en el avión entre ellos, el tiempo que habían permanecido en el restaurante, comiendo, había sido muy entretenido y divertido.

Regresaron a por las maletas, y cuando salieron vieron un taxi parado en frente a ellos. Era justo el que necesitaban, uno de ocho lugares (dos delante, tres en el medio y tres atrás).

- ¿A dónde desean que los lleve? –preguntó el conductor cuando los chicos subieron al vehículo.  
- Dé unas vueltas por el centro de la ciudad, por favor.  
- Pero Wendy, tenemos que ir a casa del primo de Vane y Esther, seguro nos está esperando.  
- No te preocupes Silvia, podemos dar una vuelta, aún es temprano. Además mi primo no sabe a qué hora llegamos.  
- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieren hacer? –volvió a preguntar el taxista.  
- Llévenos por París, así vemos lo que podremos visitar mientras estemos aquí de vacaciones.

Y así hizo el conductor. El aeropuerto no quedaba muy lejos del centro de París, así que en 20 minutos ya estaban observando lo maravilloso de aquella ciudad. Las horas pasaban y los siete estaban de lo más animados mirando todo a su alrededor:

- Wow, qué grande se ve la Torre Eiffel desde aquí. Me imagino como será cuando estemos bajo esa gran mole de acero –hablaba impresionada Isabella.  
- Sí, y las vistas tan lindas que se pueden ver desde allí arriba –comentaba soñadora Esther, señalando el punto más alto de la Torre.  
- Chicos, os sugiero que si queréis subir allí arriba, es mejor que vengáis muy temprano el día que queráis, porque a todas horas está llena de gente que quiere subir –les explicaba el señor.  
- Es cierto, mirad la hora que es y la cantidad de gente que hay –exclamó Sorimachi.

Los chicos seguían admirando el bello paisaje que les ofrecía la capital francesa. Lo siguiente que vieron fue el Arco de Triunfo, no era ni la mirad de alto que la Torre Eiffel pero era impresionante. Estaba situado en una rotonda por donde había mucho movimiento de vehículos. Aquello parecía una "selva" de coches circulando alrededor de aquella plazoleta. Un verdadero caos. Seguían mirando y divisaron a lo lejos una Catedral.

- Wow, esa debe ser la Catedral de Notre Dame. Mirad esas gárgolas, ¡es todo impresionante! –exclamó admirada Silvia, a ella le encantaba esa clase de monumentos y cuando supo que viajaría a París se puso a leer toda la información sobre esa ciudad.  
- Vaya, ¡aquello sí que es impresionante! –exclamó esta vez Wendy, cuando se acercaron a la catedral.

Todos se fijaron en la dirección que decía su compañera. No se lo podían creer. Estaba observando nada más y nada menos que a un guardia que estaba situado en la entrada de la gran catedral.

- Oye, pues no está tan mal –contestó Isabella.  
- Por favor, entre estas dos me van a volver loco –decía un no muy contento Kojiro que estaba sentado entre Isabella y Wendy.  
- Y después te quejas de mí, ja, pues ahora te aguantas –hablaba irónicamente Vanessa girando su rostro hacia atrás para encararlo.  
- _Qué suerte tengo_ –pensó el joven. - _Cuánto envidio a Sorimachi, él allí al lado del conductor y yo sentado entre estas cinco mujeres, que por momentos parecen unas fieras._

Cuando por fin se dieron cuenta de la hora que era, alguien comentó que ya deberían dirigirse a donde tenían que ir.

- Bien, decidme a donde queréis que os lleve ahora.  
- Sí, por supuesto –habló Vanessa, pero en eso se dio cuenta de algo. - ¡Oh oh!  
- Ese "¡oh oh!" no me sonó nada bien –dijo Hyuga de no muy buen humor.  
- Es que… –se puso roja de vergüenza - creo que se me olvidó la dirección de la casa de mi primo.

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

**... NOTAS DE AUTORA ...**

Y ya estamos en París, oh la lá, la ciudad el Amor jijiji ^^ Y veremos en qué termina toda esta aventura por el centro de París jajajaja XD  
_  
**Hermanita:** Esa escena fue demasiado, maldito Kojiro ¬¬ pero en realidad me encantaaaaaaaa ese hombre! Y la discusión que tuvieron en este capítulo al principio, fue demasiado bueno, Vane no sabía donde meterse con lo que le dijo la señora n/n Siii, Genzo es un picaflor, jajaja pero ya, ya cambiará de opinión ;) más le vale muajajajaja. Jojojo lo que no pase a este grupito de chicas cuando están juntas...los parisinos se van a volver locos con tanta loca suelta por allí ese veranito jajaja._

_**Yuri: **Jajaja, la escena fue de risa, pero me daban una penita Kazu e Isa *o* Pobres míos u_u Gracias por prestármela para cualquier fic jijii ^^ perfecto entonces, te tomo la palabra ^^_

_**Nuria:** Destruir no creo que destruyamos París, porque es muy grande jajaja pero bueno...en fin, una nunca sabe lo que puede ocurrir con todas las lokitas estas juntas jijiji._

_Espero que os siga gustando este loco fic ^^_


End file.
